In capacitive touchscreen devices, there is a risk that a user can accidentally and unintentionally trigger one or more buttons that are adjacent to a button that the user desires to be press or touch. One typical approach many capacitive touchscreen devices employ to solve this problem is to search for a button having the strongest touch signal associated therewith, and automatically raise the touch threshold, or suppress presses or touches on neighboring buttons. Such an approach requires knowing the location of every button, and which buttons are each button's neighbors, which can be an especially memory-intensive method in the case where location information must be embedded in the limited memory of the touchscreen controller associated with the device.
What is needed is a capacitive touchscreen device and system, and method of operating such a system, that is capable of discriminating and arbitrating accurately between touches made on more than one button.